


【AM】20 years

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas Special, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: 是圣诞贺文，祝各位圣诞快乐鸭🎄灵感来源bgm：Lover——Taylor Swift
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	【AM】20 years

Secrets  
“看吧，我就说我们分手了。”

Arthur郑重其事坐在桌前，神情严肃无比。他不知是否刻意清了清嗓子，凝重道：“我有件事想跟你们说。”

众人似乎是隐隐约约意识到事情并不简单，严重性可能超出了想象，因为此时Arthur正如坐针毡般，眼神绝望，边挠头边咬着下唇。Morgana率先察觉出弟弟的反常，放下了高脚杯，不解道：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？这就是最大的问题！”Arthur用尖锐的声音高声叫道，仿佛房间内瞬间出现了怪物却没人发现似的，“我想这真的并不难发现，真的。难道还不够奇怪吗？我们正要过圣诞节，圣、诞、节，而今天是平安夜。”他刻意将圣诞节几个字说重了些，动作愈发夸张了，努力想要让他们意识到这个事实。

然而，众人面上的疑惑更甚了几分。

“我是说，槲寄生不见了，所有的！”说到这，他忿忿地咬了咬牙，“一定是有人偷了，就连我已经挂好的槲寄生都不见了！我把家里找遍了，哪儿都没有。”

“这有什么？”Gwaine却是一眼看破了Arthur的心思，咧嘴一笑，“如果你想亲吻Merlin的话，直接上不就得了。”

“谁喜欢那个呆子？”Arthur欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两声，声音一下子提高了几个度，“而且，我们早就分手了，你们知道的。”

“Fine，你可以等Merlin来了亲口这样告诉他，”Morgana戏谑道，抬腕瞥了眼指针，“你的小男朋友还有一刻钟左右来参加我们的家庭聚会。”

结果却是，Merlin没有出现。

“看吧，我就说我们分手了。”Arthur一副“我就知道”的样子小声嘟囔着，但却掩饰不住眼底的失落。周围人都不再打趣，Gwaine与他碰碰肩以示安慰。Lancelot却一脸困惑，不解道：“你和Merlin怎么了？”

但Arthur很明显自己也是十分困惑的，所以他本人也没能给出答案。然而Lancelot却若有所思，向其他人使了个眼色，众人心领神会，于是这个平安夜的夜晚结束得异常平静，尽管Gwen和Lancelot还有Gwaine假装有事离场的样子简直格外刻意。Morgana也不再调侃他，哄小孩似的抚了抚那头金发，道过晚安后就留他一人独自坐在桌前。

这种感觉真的糟透了，而他只是需要一些槲寄生而已。Arthur固执地凝视着圣诞树尖上那颗星星，回忆自己过去几天做错了什么以至于Merlin连平安夜的家庭聚餐都没来——他一定又不知不觉做错了什么，因为这个从伦敦来的英国黑发小子总是格外敏感。但也正因如此，Arthur有时会故意捉弄对方看Merlin那副气鼓鼓的样子。而如果是这样的话，一个在槲寄生下的浪漫之吻会是解决问题的最好办法了。别问他为什么知道，毕竟他去年的圣诞节才被Vivian强吻了一回。那确实是一次美好的回忆，虽然他不爱Vivian。

但在解决这一切之前，他好歹得先弄清楚发生了什么。Arthur尝试给Merlin打电话，但对方非常果断干脆地拒接了；他又想给Merlin发消息，却意外看见Merlin的facebook已经将他拉入了黑名单。

“不是吧……”

Arthur托腮冥思苦想，面对着手机屏幕陷入了沉思。

Sweet Memories  
那是他第一次吻Merlin，在圣诞树下。

Arthur从小就是认识Merlin的，打打闹闹近20年，如今也到了要大学毕业的年纪。说巧不巧，圣诞节对他们总是有些特殊的意义。

Merlin搬家住到和他同一个街区后，与Arthur上了同一所学校，同一个年级，家又住得近，上学放学走着走着也就熟络了。一开始，两人还不少打架。可这架打着打着，也就成了不打不相识，反而使二人成了最亲近的朋友了。Merlin是第一个知道他喜欢香草烤鸡的人，Arthur是第一个知道Merlin的魔法的人。他们虽然没有像Elsa和Anna一样用魔法打雪仗，却也一起在阿瓦隆的湖面上滑过不少次冰，那儿曾经是他们的秘密基地。  
于是就这样，每一年的圣诞节，两家便会聚在一起过。Merlin会和他一起看那些他喜欢看的超英片，尽管他知道对方全然不感兴趣，因为Merlin总会在看到一半时枕在他肩头睡着，压得他第二天起来腰酸背痛的。而当他意识到自己爱上Merlin，是在17岁那年的圣诞夜。

Merlin正在圣诞树前找着属于自己的礼物盒，Arthur上前一把拿过一个蓝色的盒子塞到他怀里。里面是一条蓝白相间的围巾。

“Merry Christmas, my Ravenclaw.”Arthur嬉笑着将围巾往Merlin脖子上套。男孩受宠若惊，诧异道：“我还以为你不相信魔法世界的故事呢。”

“但我们的大法师是真实存在的，尽管他并没有真的前往霍格沃兹学习。”

“我想是他们用来送信的猫头鹰迷路了。”

“真可惜，不过那样的话可就没人保护你了。”

Merlin本想瞪他一眼，却也憋不住笑了：“自大狂。”

圣诞树顶端的星星闪烁着光芒，Arthur不禁想起了Merlin为他使用魔法时灰蓝色的眸中闪过金色的模样。由于他的笨手笨脚，男孩好看的黑发被他弄得乱蓬蓬，像极了鸟窝。Merlin还在摆弄着那条围巾，仿佛如获至宝，嘴角的笑意还未褪去。他是最喜欢看Merlin笑的，那是Merlin百试不厌能点亮他一整天的魔法。幼年时，他们常常一起开怀大笑。少年时期，他喜欢捉弄Merlin，于是他们总相互嘲笑。而如今，带着浅浅笑意的Merlin依旧让他心底生起股暖意。他大概是爱上Merlin了，他那来自Ravenclaw的小巫师。Merlin抬眼看向自己，Arthur从他的眼底里看见他的倒影，于是他也笑了笑。

然后，他便鬼迷心窍地揽过Merlin低头吻了上去，另一首托着对方不自觉向后倒去的腰肢，就如同许多电影桥段里演绎的那样，你能清晰地感知到这一刻他们就是男女主角，他们会互相亲吻彼此。Merlin的唇很软，齿间是比圣诞糖果还要甜蜜的芳甜。那是他们的第一个吻，就在圣诞树下。Merlin没在他面前过多停留，一吻过后便逃到了厨房准备香草烤鸡去了。餐桌上，他们还恍若无事发生般谈起大学的生活，照例互相调侃着。但只有Arthur知道，他们之间已经发生了微妙的变化，不可察觉的温暖分子洋溢在空气里，融化在每一个人幸福的笑靥里。

那晚他们没有看超英片，反倒是破天荒看了部烂俗到不行的爱情片，因为Merlin正在不停碎碎念着，而Arthur则理所当然地吻上了那双滔滔不绝的唇。

第二天早上在他询问Merlin的回应时，男孩没有回应。但Arthur深知他是爱他的，因为Merlin已经不由自主握住了他的手，于是他们再次交换了一个短暂的吻。

Close Friends  
“我们应该做点什么，他们明明深爱着彼此。”

“槲寄生是怎么回事？”

从Arthur家中逃出后，Lancelot和Gwen在不远处的电话亭旁等待Gwaine的到来，Gwaine正气喘吁吁一路小跑着，干脆地答道：“是我藏起来的。”

“为什么？”二人愈发不解了。

“Jesus，你真应该去看看，那么多槲寄生！我怕Arthur乱来，就暂时藏起来了，不然Merlin小可爱就惨遭毒手了。”

“可真有你的。”

“先不谈这个，Merlin到底是怎么回事？”Gwaine话锋一转，引得Lancelot陷入沉思，“他们不会真的分手了吧？最近可什么都没有发生。去年Vivian强吻Arthur可都没出事呢。”

三人一众陷入沉默，相顾无言。

“我想我知道发生了什么，”良久后，Lancelot终于开口道，“Merlin最近得了重感冒，我问他怎么把自己搞成那样，他只是说自己不小心吹了风。现在想来，估计是Arthur的错了，而那个傻瓜还不清楚，他好像还根本不明白Merlin为什不理他。”

说完，不等Gwen和Gwaine提出疑问，Lancelot便拨通了Merlin的电话，对方浓重的鼻音依旧没有好转。Merlin只是声称感冒了不想出门，但Lance深知不只是这样而已——他是不想见到Arthur。Merlin在感情中向来不是主动的一方，所以直接面对问题也不会是男孩的作风。

“记得上周末晚上我们去酒吧high吗？”Lancelot挂断电话后也不卖关子，直截了当道明了真相。

他回想起那天晚上，他们一行人因为刚刚完成了论文，破天荒的去了一家离市中心较远的酒吧，因为在众人开车兜风过后，周边并没有什么好去处，唯独就一家酒吧，于是Gawaine提议大醉一场。唯独不喝酒的Merlin没有参与庆祝派对，只是在旁边一家咖啡店打发时间，等待酒宴结束后一起坐车回去。但那晚他们都喝得太醉，Arthur大概是最后唯一一个还没断片的人，所以不得不叫车将所有人都送了回去。而Merlin估计也是在那时，被所有人遗忘了。

“不是吧，Arthur完全把这事忘了？”Gawaine仍然半信半疑。

“估计是的，”Lancelot无奈地摊手道，“Arthur也不是头一回了。上次我们踢足球比赛，他后来也忘了去观众席找Merlin，反而和几个啦啦队的女生聊天后自己回了家，而Merlin一直等他到足球场关门。”

“我想是的，这一切就说得通了，”Gwen也点了点头附议道，“Merlin那天应该也等了很久，但是Arthur却直接和你们回去了，他大概是忘了。后来再想起来也觉得Merlin会自己回家，但Merlin以为你们的聚会还没结束。最后发现酒吧没人再打算回去，我想那个时候已经没有公共巴士了。而且不在市中心，很可能连计程车都没打到，回去就难免感冒了。也难怪他生Arthur的气，可是Arthur连电话都没打吗？他好歹也该和Merlin说一声的。”

“额，这就是我的错了，Arthur的手机那天被我喝醉后丢到啤酒里了，前几天才修好来着。”Gawaine尴尬地干咳了两声，脸上满是歉意。Lancelot更是恍然大悟，无奈道：“也就是说，他可能连Merlin给他发的分手短信都没看到。难怪Merlin昨天跟我抱怨Arthur Pendragon是个不折不扣的菜头，不仅能把爱人忘得一干二净，连分手都不屑于回应。”

Gawaine却拍了拍好友的肩，乐观分析道：“你听听，还叫着菜头呢，Merlin肯定是没有真生气的。”

“所以，”Gwen总结道，“我们应该做点什么，他们明明深爱着彼此。”

“那么，就让我们来打造一个难忘的复合圣诞夜吧。就用那些槲寄生怎么样？我想浪漫是消除隔阂的最佳方式。”

“或许吧。我希望这个圣诞节不要变得那么悲伤。”

事实证明，看着相爱的人们走向分别的路口总是令人难过的。出于这一点，他们三人决定做点什么。哦不，在Morgana知道后，他们顺利成立了一个四人小队。 在一夜的商讨过后，四人终于决定计划：由Lancelot负责引出Merlin，而Morgana负责Arthur，Gwen和Gwaine负责槲寄生的问题。

True love for ever and ever  
“怎么可能，我那么爱他。”

一早上，Lancelot便出门来到了Merlin的公寓。Merlin的感冒终于有所好转，只是家中已乱成一团——他无法控制自己的魔法了，每次生病都是如此。一进门，Lancelot就注意到了挂在门口的围巾，正是Arthur那年圣诞节送给他的Ravenclaw学院围巾。Merlin帮他倒了杯热茶，试图用魔法瞬间打开电视，却失败地将频道调成了一片乱码。

“你还是好好休息吧，我也不是来看电视的。”Lancelot被Merlin手忙脚乱的招待逗得哭笑不得，Merlin这才安分下来，拿起还没吃完的早餐三明治，不解道：“所以......你不需要在圣诞节陪Gwen吗？”

“哦，我也挺想的，可是你要是今年圣诞节孤零零一个人过，我可不忍心，这实在太不人道了。”

“你不是来劝我和Arthur复合的，对吧？你知道我根本不想见到那个菜头。”

“我当然知道，”Lancelot撇撇嘴，观察着Merlin的反应，“不过你不能怪Arthur，他那晚手机坏了，他不知道你等了他那么久。”

Merlin明显地顿了顿，然后没再说话。

“所以，我想你是不爱他了，对吗？Poor Arthur。”

“怎么可能，”Merlin几乎是瞬间就反驳了他，语气却不能再平淡，“我那么爱他。”他不知道，就在Morgana询问Arthur同样的问题时，对方也是同样的果断干脆。

Lancelot并不意外，反而看起来轻松了许多，坦然道：“那么，圣诞节理应和最爱的人一起过，不是吗？”

“那个菜头总是这么孩子气，”Merlin却是叹了口气，“捉弄和玩笑总会让人心累的。而且，过圣诞节又不是非他不可，我打算今晚重刷一遍哈利波特七部曲来着。”

“可是你连电视都打不开。”

“我可以看书。”

“你只是不想解决问题，”Lancelot索性一针见血指出了问题，“你不想面对Arthur，怕你们真的因此分手，也怕自己表现得不够好，把事情越搞越糟。可是有时候，我们就得去面对那些破事，不是吗？你不能把这些问题放着，不然你们很可能以后就真的再也不会一起过圣诞节了。我是说，没有机会，而不是在于你愿不愿意。你和Arthur之间并没有什么大问题，不要因为这件事就生出隔膜。让他知道你爱他，你在意什么，他才能知道，从而在意你的感受。你也知道，Arthur不是一个感情细腻的人，他只是真的不知道，才会出了错。你们彼此相爱，互相深爱着，别让这点小事分开你们。”

晨光这时从窗外洒了进来，Lancelot一把拉开了窗帘，好让它们完完全全照进屋里。窗外的街道车水马龙，家家户户门口悬挂着槲寄生和圣诞彩带，圣诞快乐歌唱遍大街小巷，无时无刻营造着温馨的氛围，尽管城市里还下着雪。Merlin被光照得浑身暖融融的，脑海里浮现了20多年来他和Arthur度过的每一个圣诞节，不止是圣诞节，那些快要被他遗忘的微小片段此刻也重新清晰了起来。Arthur帮他带围巾的瞬间，Arthur揉他头发时不经意流露的微笑，他们一起在沙发上相依而眠的夜晚，Arthur一面笑他不会滑冰一面将他拉起的时刻。Merlin发觉那些回忆似乎都镀上了金边，即使这都是些微不足道的小事，却比此刻照耀在身上的阳光还要温暖。他发觉他此刻莫名有种强烈想要见到Arthur的愿望，不为别的，就这样走在街上或者一起倒在沙发里都可以很满足……他希望见到Arthur，仅仅是如此简单。

“So, let the bad memories go to hell.”

“So, go for your love now？”

Lancelot与他会心一笑，以茶代酒，杯盏相碰，一起望向窗外的风景。

另一旁，Morgana和Arthur正走在街上，寻找一家贩卖槲寄生的商店；而Gawaine和Gwen正忙碌于将Arthur的公寓挂满槲寄生。

“我认为你其实不需要再买槲寄生了。”Morgana无奈地劝阻道，但Arthur却丝毫没有停下来的意思——谢天谢地，这附近并没有贩卖槲寄生的商店。

“为什么？”他只是不疼不痒询问了一句。

因为Gawaine正在用很多很多槲寄生帮你和Merlin制造惊喜，我想我们还是不要再浪费更多槲寄生了。好吧，你可真是个傻瓜，你和Merlin都是。Morgana在心中暗暗叹了口气，坦白道：“因为Merlin不会需要。”

这回Arthur停了下来，转过身一本正经地打量着她，似乎在等着她继续说下去。

“好吧，不得不承认，弟弟你真是蠢透了，”Morgana将长发别在耳后，拍了拍Arthur的肩膀示意他继续走，毕竟站在街上吹风可不是一个明智的选择，“你手机前几天不是坏了吗？Merlin正好给你发了分手短信，而你恰好没看到。所以，事情就变成这样了。”

“不是吧？”Arthur崩溃地揉乱了一头金发，还试图翻看手机记录，尽管他知道这只是徒劳，“这实在是太糟糕了，难怪他平安夜没来，他肯定认为我是个自大的菜头。”

“Bingo.”

“可是他为什么要跟我分手？”他终于意识到了问题的关键。

“看来你还不太笨。”Morgana挑了挑眉，一面将他拉入一家花店，一边看花一边缓缓道出了缘由。Arthur听后神色紧张，像极了不知所措的孩童。

“I really messed up everything.”

“所以，一束花会比槲寄生更加合适，别再搞砸了。当然，最重要的永远都是你的心。”她转身将一束过于红艳的玫瑰塞进Arthur怀里，歪头一笑，然后踩着高跟鞋离开了。

Arthur楞在原地，怀里还捧着那束玫瑰，娇嫩欲滴，忽然想起来Merlin说过不喜欢过分夺目的花朵，反而是阿瓦隆边的芦苇会显得更加迷人。其实，不管是槲寄生还是玫瑰，在此刻已经没有意义了，最重要的永远都是他的心，那份不含任何杂质的爱意。他相信Merlin也深知这一点，因为他们从来都熟知彼此，就像一枚硬币的两面一般，灵魂时刻紧紧相依。所以无所谓亲吻，无所谓甜言蜜语，一切都无所谓了。

“My Mr. turniphead.”他想起Merlin称呼自己为菜头时忍不住嗤笑出声的可爱模样，瞬间也忍不住笑出声来。Arthur放下玫瑰走入冬日的寒风里，内心却是无比得温暖，他真想在此刻拥抱Merlin。

Best Christmas  
他们在无人的湖面上接吻，相拥，一同起舞。  
“我想我也得感冒了，”Arthur搓了搓冻得通红的双手，再一次亲吻心上人的脸颊，“心甘情愿地。”

当Merlin同Lancelot一起来到Arthur家门口时，Arthur也正好回家。屋内，Gawaine和Gwen打开了房门，Morgana没有出现。五人面面相觑，尴尬地相互招手。

“Surprise！快进来接吻吧，我们已经准备好了一切！另外很抱歉我弄坏了你的手机，害得你和Merlin闹了误会。”Gawaine是第一个打破沉默的人，而Lancelot和Gwen却冲他皱了皱眉头。

“Holly shit......”Arthur忍不住爆了一句粗口，倒不是因为Gawaine糟糕透了的开场白，而是他完全被槲寄生覆盖满的自家公寓天花板给惊掉了下巴——这简直就是间鬼屋！谁会把家里挂满槲寄生？而Merlin则被这过于惊悚的画面嚇得打了个喷嚏，然后不受控制的魔法波动便将一屋顶的槲寄生给震落了，正好套在了Gawaine头上。趁着这个时机，Arthur眼疾手快，拽住Merlin的手腕直往外跑，一溜烟就没影了。

“What's wrong？”Gawaine将自己从槲寄生堆中解救出来时，Arthur和Merlin早已远去，“我搞砸了吗？”Gwen同样也是一脸担忧。

而Lancelot只是笑了笑，安抚好友们不必担忧。

Arthur跑得很快，害得Merlin不一会就气喘吁吁，咳嗽了起来，Arthur这才停下来，帮他整理好快要散开的围巾，将自己的帽子套在男孩头上。Merlin索性将脑袋缩在了围巾里，脸上还带着因感冒而生出的红晕。那双蔚蓝的眼眸目不转睛地望着Arthur，而Arthur却不敢去看。

“真是不知道Gawaine他们又在搞什么......”他不知所措极了，同心上人一起走在街上，似乎周身就并没有那么寒冷了。他还是不由自主望向了Merlin，就在二人四目相对的瞬间，不知怎的，他们都太过于孩子气，仅仅只是互相对视，却不禁笑出声来。Arthur忽然觉得这20年来，傻乎乎的Merlin似乎从未变过。

“不生气了？”

“不，我可没原谅某个菜头。”

“噢，某位大巫师也实在是太无情了。”

“因为那位菜头已经不是第一次把他的大巫师一个人丢在外面了。”

“因为那位菜头真的是太傻了。而且，大巫师上次也忘记来看我的比赛了。”

“那是因为Gaius那天突然留我讨论论文。”

“我不管，反正我们扯平了。”

不知不觉，他们无意间走到了儿时常去的阿瓦隆。幸运的是，湖面已经结冰。Merlin小心翼翼走了上去，差点一下向后倒去。Arthur在后面被他砸了个结实，抱怨对方最近又长胖了许多，惹得Merlin撇了撇嘴。他们就维持着刚刚的动作，抱在一起。Arthur点了首歌，于是他们一起在冰面上轻轻摇摆。

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close,for ever and ever  
Ah,take me out,take me home  
You're my my my my  
Lover

“不，还没扯平呢。”

Merlin忽然而来的严肃让Arthur不禁紧张了起来，男孩却有意无意勾住了他的指节，主动转身吻上了他的唇，Arthur再次尝到了那股芳甜，一如他第一次吻他时的味道。

“现在扯平了。”

他们在无人的湖面上接吻，相拥，一同起舞。

“我想我也得感冒了，”Arthur搓了搓冻得通红的双手，再一次亲吻心上人的脸颊，“心甘情愿地。”

寒冷的圣诞夜晚因为心上人而无比温暖，这大概是他有过的最好的一个圣诞。Arthur心想着，将男孩拉入下一个亲吻。而另一边，好友们也彼此享受着他们的圣诞，Lancelot提议一起重刷哈利波特，这回轮到他们一起看电影了，Morgana正收到来自男友的玫瑰。

Fin.

原谅这一篇不尽人意，我只会写无脑甜饼了。


End file.
